


"My Dick for Your Pussy, Yeah?"

by Gwendolynn_C



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marius, Trans Éponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/pseuds/Gwendolynn_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marius is oblivious, Eponine is in love and they are both transgender</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Dick for Your Pussy, Yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marius and Éponine's relationship and I was thinking about what an interesting dynamic it would be if they were both trans. I think it would just strengthen their bond, you know? 
> 
> Marius has transitioned socially, has had top surgery and is on T. Éponine is completely pre-transition.  
> Marius is Japanese. Éponine is chicana. 
> 
> TRIGGERS:  
> Explicit talk of a transman's vagina and a transwoman's penis.  
> Non-explicit talk of a transman's packer  
> Mention of top surgery  
> Mention of top surgery scars  
> I think that's it but let me know if there's something else I should mention

Éponine was the kind of person who could make friends in an instant, fall off the face of the earth for four months and reappear in the middle of a crisis ready to lend a hand, or a shoulder, or a fist. Just a kid but hard to scare, unreliable with no one to rely on, who loved fiercely but followed the head instead of the heart – after all survival was neither a given nor a game to the likes of the crowds Éponine  walked with.

Marius ignored the tapping on his window the first three times, he was on his way to class and pigeons often flew into the glass. When the window opened, bringing with a chilly gust of November air, Marius yelped out a rare curse turned exclamation at the sight of a long missed friend.

“’Ponine!”

“M. Marius!” Éponine grinned, sliding into his bedroom. “And you let me believe you a poor college student. I’m offended.”

Marius ducked his head, grateful that he had worn his boxers from the shower to his bedroom. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Living in the nice part of town? Makes me wonder what you were doing when we crossed paths all those months ago when you were sleeping on a park bench. Playing at being homeless to get more followers on Instagram?”

“I didn’t lie to you.” Marius hoped he sounded sincere, hoped his words would wipe the faint traces of hurt lining his friend’s face. “I really was homeless over the summer. I’ve only been living here a couple months, with a friend.”

Éponine blinks then smirks, looking him up and down slowly, noting the faint blush on his light skin. “A friend or a _friend._ ”

Marius laughed. “The first. Well… an ex actually. We dated for a couple weeks but it didn’t work out. He’s a good guy though and knew I had nowhere else-”

Éponine sashayed around the room before perching on his unmade bed, cutting him off. “I think you owe me a fancy dinner for showing you the ropes downtown when all that time you had this comfy little nest to fly back to. Take me to a five star restaurant, rich boy!”

Marius chuckled, turned and reached for his jeans. “I told you, I’m still as poor as when you first met me.”

He zipped up his fly and turned to see Éponine had crossed the room and was invading his personal space. This close it was easy to see how someone might assume they were the same nationality. Isn’t the world a funny place when a Japanese boy might be mistaken for a Mexican-American and vice-versa?

Éponine raised a large hand, fingers brushing against Marius’ chest, tracing scars he pretended to be proud of.

“I’m not stupid, Marius. Surgery costs money. And I found out your Grandfather’s very high up at the embassy.”

Marius let out a shaky breath and took Éponine’s hands in his own, moving her slightly away. He trusted her. He couldn’t lecture her on tact as he was on no moral high grounds in that area.

“You really see everything, don’t you?”

“And you see nothing.”

“My Grandfather cut me off for being transgender. I’m disowned. Top surgery was a gift from my Father who I met exactly zero times but who left me some money in his will.”

Éponine’s eyes were wide and dark and sad all of the time. Today they also held a type of understanding, not pity, more like commiseration. “I guess you don’t owe me dinner, then. Too bad, I’d like a date with you.”

Marius chuckled and shoved her hands away. “You’re such a tease.”

“And you’re an idiot!” Éponine replied, lunging forward she lightly grabbed the small bulge in his skinny jeans. Marius simply rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a nice dick, sir. Many would be happy to suck it.”

“Stop. Teasing.” He replied through his giggles.

“What you don’t think they’d like the taste of silicone?” Éponine grinned and rubbed the front of his jeans as if expecting to make him hard. “Alright then, I’ll trade you for mine.”

Marius paused and grabbed her wrist. “You’ll… trade me for your penis?”

She lifted her chin. “I’ve got no use for it seeing as I’m a girl. We’ll trade, my dick for your pussy, yeah? I’d ask for your tits as well but those are probably already gone… somewhere. What _do_ you reckon they do with old breast tissue?”

They shared a slightly horrified look.

“Anyway.” Marius rearranged their hands and arms so they hugged rather than held hands over his crotch. “We make quite a wonderful couple, don’t we?”

“Couldn’t agree more.” She whispered into his still bare chest.

“Sorry I thought you were a boy for so many months.”

“It happens.”

Marius pulled away and reached for a shirt to pull on. “So you’re back in town and you’ve tracked me down. Hey! That rhymed. Anyway, I’ve got to go to class soon but we can catch up later. I missed you.”

Éponine could feel her cheeks flush red and was torn between wanting to save her pride and wanting to point it out so Marius could finally get a fucking clue. “You know, I could have made it into college too. Missed the deadlines to apply for financial aid this past year though, I was stuck in juvie.”

“Hey maybe next year though, right? What are you going to study?”

“Something I can get a job with.”

“What, unlike me? I hear lawyers are in high demand these days.”

“You don’t want to be lawyer. You want to translate Japanese and English and French and Spanish and German and… what’s your latest language?”

“ASL.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we should catch up. But I told myself I’d track down my little siblings today. I saw Azelma a couple day ago but I’ve got no fucking clue where the rest are. So yeah, I’ve got a full day, you’ve got a full day. We’re both apparently broke so that means no five star restaurant to look forward to.”

Marius began to pack his bag, gathering his textbooks and notebooks. “Come on, there’s more to life than five star cuisine.”

“I was gonna get us into The Fiacre. You know they hired Chef Louisa Graham last month. She’s-”

Marius jaw drops. “I know who Chef Graham is. Wow, _wow,_ uh, I mean if you want to catch up over food there are some pizzas in the freezer.”

“You look like you’re in pain.”

“Saying Chef Graham’s name in the same breath as talking about frozen pizzas makes me want to cry.”

“I can still get us in you know. My pal Montparnasse owes me some-”

“Thanks but no.” He cuts her off. “Look, I don’t want you to go back to juvie any time soon. We’ve got to get you into college.”

“I’m not a charity case.”

“Neither am I. Frozen pizzas tonight. You can meet Courfeyrac if you want. He’s my roommate.”

“And ex-boyfriend?”

“Yep.”

“Well at least we’ll have something in common. We both want what’s in your pants.”

Marius rolled his eyes and made for the door. “You’re such a tease, Ponine, show yourself out okay? I have to go or I’ll be late.”

Éponine waved at his retreating back and considered the benefits of carving ‘I am in love with you – Éponine’ into his desk. He’d probably find a way to sincerely misinterpret it.


End file.
